


8 Track

by It_MightBe_Love



Series: Multi-Track [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_MightBe_Love/pseuds/It_MightBe_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not all going to be genderswap, but it is poorly disguised porn as character studies. Multiple pairings to come as I see fit. All loosely edited.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. A Side

Dean has never entirely known what to make of Jimmy Novak. For one thing Castiel said she was a devout woman, but Dean has met Jimmy's wife and daughter and he hadn’t ever considered homosexuality a particularly devout act. But Cas says God doesn’t care who you love so long as the love is pure and its pretty obvious Amelia and Jimmy were really in love.

He felt terrible when Cas got exploded and brought back without Jimmy though, because if it was easy to fantasize about taking Cas out of those ugly shapeless clothes and watching her come undone with his mouth before while Jimmy was still asleep in there. The sudden lack of guilt makes it ten times easier. And less ‘omg this is so rapey’. Dean doesn’t let it bother him too much.

Especially because now its all Cas getting up in his personal space, and he’s always had a thing for strong independent women who could kick his ass and its just worsened when Cas stares at him intently, like she’s seen the worst parts of him and loves him anyway. Which… well she has.

He knows it isn’t necessarily a good thing, the amount of pride Castiel takes in having remade him, but he also suspects that God agrees with Castiel’s emotions.

Dean fantasizes about taking her out of her shirt and slacks and pressing the sharp edge of his teeth to the vulnerable curve of her collarbone, he wonders how hard it would be to get her slick and wanting.

Maybe get her in his lap so he could press a couple fingers up inside her, wet and totally filthy the way he likes, grind his thumb knuckle into her clit and finger her sweet spot in the way he knows a woman needs.

Until Cas is gasping his name like a fucking prayer and maybe rocking into the twist of his fingers. He wonders if she’d get impatient with it. Maybe not enough of it - Cas seems to enjoy human vices and he thinks she’d pull away, growling and biting at his mouth, messy and totally innocent and demand more.

She strikes him as the kind of woman who’d shove her hand down his pants and grip him in those strong, inconspicuously delicate hands and drag her thumb over the slick crown of his dick and ask him for more.

Desperate from his fingers and unsure where how to go further. Or maybe she knows, she’s been around a couple thousand years. She might shove his jeans just out of the way enough she could sit astride him.

Fuck herself down onto his dick, and he wouldn’t have to be too careful because its always best when its just this side of rough enough and she’d be filthy slick and gasping hot and wet against his throat.

Cas has never been fucked before, never had an orgasm before Dean wrung them out of her with his hands and mouth, and he’d make her come on his dick. Gushing hot and clenching too tight around him and utterly wrecked.

He’d maybe flip them on the couch then, with her a little languid and pliable beneath him, gone human soft from her second orgasm so he could pin her to the cushions and torque his hips down just right. Pelvis grinding into her. She’d go all shiver tense and maybe claw at his shoulders.

The edge of his zipper would dig into the soft meaty flesh of her thighs and there would be bruises from his hands and teeth and she’d come apart again, riding the wave of another orgasm and shuddering around him, his fingers tucked up against her pussy, pinching just enough at her clit that this time when she came it would be in great swells of toomuchtoosoon and that’s when he’d unload in her. Filthy wet and totally obscenely reverent.

Maybe the couch’ll be at Bobby’s, or in some shitty hotel for the night and he’d clean her up so good, first with his mouth, then later in the shower. Its a nice fantasy, he cups his dick through his jeans and rolls over in bed. Cas is in the corner of the room, her eyes blown and a little glassy and Dean thinks ‘yeah…’ and knows when it happens.

Because it will happen. That it will definitely happen something like that. He let’s his eyes drift closed, a little smug because he knows how to project at her now without her knowing. Its maybe kind of a dick move, but the outcome will be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not all going to be genderswap, but it is poorly disguised porn as character studies. Multiple pairings to come as I see fit. All loosely edited.


	2. B Side

Dee has always done this thing with her mouth, where she bites her bottom lip and lets it go, lets her lips pucker for a moment in a pout that is nothing but totally obscene and then she runs the tip of her tongue over her lips.

It makes Castiel crazy the first time he realizes she isn't doing it on purpose, and even more so after a marathon of too much porn when he realizes that's what the women in the shows he watches late at night do when they want something in their mouths.

Cas is becoming human at this point and he's discovering his vessel's body has all these requirements, and Cas isn't naive. He knows what sex is, knows how it works, knows what goes where and when it should go there.

He knows what a woman looks like when she comes, and thanks to his connection to Dee he knows what she feels like when orgasm washes over her.

It keeps him awake at night. The idea of her mouth wrapped around that part of this body he's suddenly become linked to inextricably.

It makes his stomach tighten, eyes staring unblinking at the ceiling. He thinks he would want to feel her skin beneath his hands. Whole and trembling with want, rather than blood loss or fear or anger. (Though he is not averse to the anger, or the way it makes her eyes go green like the sky before a tornado touches down - all violent fury and sheer, dangerous beauty).

He wants to know if she would shudder apart beneath the slide of his fingers. Too wide to belong to anything other than a man, he wants to know the scrape of her nails over his shoulders, if her teeth would bite at his throat. 

Would leave raised marks. The way he knows he would leave marks on her. His hands, broad, spreading bruises over the swell of her hips, maybe behind the dip of her knees where he'd hold her down.

Hold her open for him. For all of him, every aching inch where he'd pierce through her. Cleave her in half and watch her be remade by that vulgar part of his body. 

Castiel wants to see Dee shaking, sweat soaked and arching beneath him. Not unlike the way she moved in Hell. All seductive undulations of her hips. He thinks he'd like to see her ride him, let her have the illusion of the control she holds so close to her.

Knows he'd grip her waist, cup her breasts, drag her down by the length of her hair to mouth at the swell of her breasts. he knows he'd let his teeth find the tender peaks of her nipples.

Would maybe anoint them with the sharp edge of his mouth, let her clench around him the way he knows a woman should when her body is accepting and enjoying wat is being done to it.

Castiel is not naive to the ways a woman likes being touched. He has watched humanity for a millenia. He knows the way to grind his knuckles into her clitoris, he thinks he knows the way Dee would go all shudder soft and languid against him.

Pliable in a way she never is any other time. He thinks maybe then he'd roll them over, press her back into the mattress and grind into her. Nothing complex, he knows this body is used to sex, trusts it to move in all the right ways.

He knows the way Dee responds to this act, has seen it carved into the light of her soul. He knows he'd shape his fingers to her shoulder, feel the echoing burn of his Grace resonating back to him, knows the way it will send electricity across Dee's skin.

The way it will make her go tootight around him, slick in a way that is utterly breath stealing.

Knows this would be his undoing. The way it is every man's undoing.


	3. C Side

Sam always figured the first time she let Lucifer fuck her it would be when he fucked her over. Slipped inside her like a cartoon villain and shut her sense of self down into a microscopic nut that was unrecognizable. 

She never thought it would be different, didn't think it would be the slick of his hands up her thighs, nails leaving raised pink marks while he went down on her. Face first and so fucking wanting it made her wet just thinking abot it.

About the way his eyes went completely dark and he licked his bottom lip before yanking her panties off and pressing his mouth to the join of her hip and thigh.

Set his teeth sharp and knowing to the pulsing vein there and muttered something in some unrecognizable language that made her spine shiver.

He's all teeth and tongue and too knowing fingers, twisting up inside of her, dragging these embarrassing, ragged noises from her mouth. She's sweat slick and split open by his mouth, legs akimbo on the mattress while he works her over with his tongue dragging just right over her clit.

He growls low in his throat, a guttural, inhuman noise that has her slapping her hands down on the mattress to keep from grabbing his hair and suffocating him in her heat. He bites her gently, just enough pressure to be almost painful, right at the point of her where its most sensitive and she loses it. 

Vision blacking out momentarily from the wave of everything that washes over her. He's crawling up her body shaking while she's still shuddering through it and fucking into her mouth with his tongue and Sam cant help the way she sucks her taste off his tongue, molasses slow limbs reaching up so she can scrape her nails down his back.

He makes an anguished noise, grinding up into the V of her hips and Sam wants more than anything for him to come undone. Her fingers, shaky find his dick and then its and easy slipslide into her and he's twisting his hips and groaning and Sam is split open all over again. He's almost unbearably big inside of her, thick and too hot and cleaving her open in all the best ways.

Lucifer is just this side of too much, each fuck down a little painful where he's piercing into her sweet spot and Sam doesn't care, she's free falling on the pain and the tightening of her pussy around him and the way his teeth are leaving indentations in her throat. She's going to come with her fingernails leaving welts in his ass.

She does, almost misses the way he goes completely still. The way she's clenching violently around him and it hits her like a wave - that he's never fucked a woman before and then she's trembling through another orgasm, gushing hot and tensetight around him. He torques his hips and grinds his pelvis into her and his stomach tenses, coming messy all inside her voice ripped from his throat. All despair and want and utter joy at having this.

Irrevocably changed and utterly destroyed. Sam strokes his back and mouths sweetly over his jaw, soothing and both still shuddering and sweatcome sticky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not all going to be genderswap, but it is poorly disguised porn as character studies. Multiple pairings to come as I see fit. All loosely edited.


End file.
